Through the Haze
by greektsik13
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt: Imagine Sam and Dean breaking you out of a mental institution. 2nd person, possibly triggering material dealing with mental illness and familial issues, ONESHOT


**Based off this prompt from Tumblr:**

_Imagine Sam and Dean breaking you out of a mental institution._

post/75328801240/bendydick-cucumbersnatch

**A/N: I submitted this to Supernatural Imagines on Tumblr, so if you see it there, it is my original work. There are some small changes here and some additions. Enjoy!**

* * *

There are two new patients here. You notice everyone that walks through these halls. You furrow your brow, trying to remember where here is, but you give up trying. There's a haze in your head that blocks things from your mind, and you know by now not to fight it. Instead, you go back to observing these new strangers. They seem different than the rest of the patients, less foggy and more assured of themselves. The taller one has shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes, and the shorter one has the purest green eyes that you've ever seen. The taller one notices your unabashed staring and nudges his friend. They look at you for a bit before moving out of the room. Unperturbed, you continue watching them.

Several hours later, you are in your room for the night. You can feel the drugs they, whoever they may be, give you wearing off, but you don't mind it. Suddenly, you hear a noise outside your door, and instinctively move to the wall. You can hear someone jiggling the lock, picking it, and the door swings inward. A gun comes through, followed by hands and arms. You immediately grab the gun in a practiced maneuver and turn to face the intruder. It's the green-eyed man and his tall friend, and they're staring at you in shock. Confused as to what just transpired, you drop the gun, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter, and stare at your trembling hands.

"What just happened?" you ask.

"I have no clue," the tall one says.

"I don't know how I did that. It – it just felt _right_." You're still looking at your hands.

"What's your name?" green-eyes asks.

"J-Jennifer, but you can call me Jen or Jenny," you reply.

"Last name?"

You open your mouth, then close it, confused. "I… I don't know. I can't remember. I can't remember a lot. It's hazy."

The tall one moves into the room and closes the door. "Dean, she's been sedated."

Green-eyes, Dean, looks up at him. "I figured Sam."

Dean then turns to you. "Alright Jenny, we can help you remember, but first you need to help us, okay?"

You nod.

"Okay, first you've been heavily sedated, and it's tampering with your memory. You just need to sleep it off and not take your medicine in the morning and you'll start remembering. Now how you can help us – we noticed you watching everything earlier. You're pretty observant. So we need you to tell us, has there been anything unusual going on recently? Like flickering lights or cold spots? And secondly, where is the records room?"

You take a deep breath, trying to remember. "I… I think there have been cold spots and weird lights on the third floor. And I can take you to the records room. But we have to be quiet. If they catch us, it's really _really_ bad."

The boys exchange a glance, then motion for you to lead the way. The three of you sneak around the building, and then slip quietly into the records room. The boys say that they might be a while, so you curl up in a corner and begin to sleep off the effects of the sedatives in your body.

You wake to Sam and Dean's hushed voices.

"… found Jenny's chart…"

"What's it say Sammy?"

You pretend to stay asleep as you listen to what this place has on you.

"Her last name is Harvelle, says that she's to be heavily sedated or else she becomes belligerent and talks about ghosts and demons. She's been labeled 'Extremely Dangerous' and knows how to fight. She's required to have her own room after beating up her last roommate on account of 'thinking that she was possessed.' She has a history of fights and they have to keep upping her meds and changing them."

Dean is quiet for a moment. "Sounds like she's a hunter. Harvelle? Don't suppose she's related to Jo and Ellen?"

"There's no one listed under family. She was brought in by the police after 'shooting at the air with salt' and claiming it was a ghost."

Your eyes fly open. You remember that. The memories start sliding back in slowly, along with others that you can't place in time yet.

However, the boys notice that you're awake.

"You okay there Jenny?" Sam calls.

You nod.

He walks over and shows you your file. "Can you tell me anything about yourself?"

You take the thick folder. "I came here because no one would believe me when I said that I was hunting a ghost. I have an aunt named Ellen, and I used to have Uncle Bill. Jo is my cousin. My parents didn't want me, I was a mistake to them, so I was raised by Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bill. I started hunting by myself a while back," you point at the mention of your roommate being possessed, "I remember she had completely black eyes. No one would believe me. But… I can't really remember anything after that. It's slowly coming back though."

Sam and Dean exchange a look. "So it's a demon we're hunting. Jenny, do you feel okay enough to help us?"

"I can try."

An hour later, the boys are in the hallway of the third floor west wing bickering over the proper way to draw a devil's trap. You move slightly down the hallway close to one of the cold spots that you usually have felt and then draw a perfect pentagram from memory. The boys fall silent and watch you as you work, keeping their guns ready in case the demon decides to show up. Another hour passes, and you sit against the wall, dozing off. You wake up to Dean wrestling a patient into the devil's trap and Sam reading an exorcism, and then it's over. The demon is gone, and the person is unconscious in the middle of the floor. Sam and Dean prop him up against the wall, then Sam walks over to pull you to your feet.

You cock your head to the side, listening to something, then grab Sam's hand and start running.

"Dean," you hiss, "Someone is coming. We need to get out of here. We can't get caught."

The three of you sprint back to your room, shutting the door quietly. You catch your breath, curling into a ball on your bed as the boys listen to make sure the hallways are clear. When everything settles down, Dean turns to you.

"Hey kiddo, you ready to go?"

You stare up at him, uncomprehending.

Sam kneels down next to you. "Jenny? Don't you want to leave this place? I mean, you aren't crazy; you don't belong here."

"You mean… you aren't leaving me here?" you ask hopefully, tears welling up in your eyes.

"Of course not," Sam replies.

You stand up, and then the three of you sneak down the hallway and out a side door. You get into the back of Dean's car, a '67 Impala, and stare out the rear window as the asylum gets smaller and smaller with the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! As always, please review :)**


End file.
